The Commander and His Rose
by Aurlana
Summary: King Alistair really wants to attend this year's Masquerade Ball, but his Commander thinks it's too dangerous. When Alistair sets his mind to something, you can bet he will get his way. No matter what he has to do to attain it! Written for Dragon Age Halloween Week - Day 7 All Souls Day (Masquerade)


**Summary:**

King Alistair really wants to attend this year's Masquerade Ball, but his Commander thinks it's too dangerous.  
When Alistair sets his mind to something, you can bet he will get his way.  
No matter what he has to do to attain it!

* * *

 **Written for Dragon Age Halloween Week - Day 7**  
 **All Souls Day (Masquerade)**

* * *

 **Notes:**

This chapter is safe for work.  
Well, mostly safe, depending on how safe you consider Alistair dancing the Remigold in a pretty dress...

* * *

 **All recognizable content belongs to Bioware/EA Games  
All twisted perversions therein, are all on me ~ You're welcome!  
**

* * *

 **Dragon Age Halloween Week**

 **Day Seven - October 30, 2017**

 **All Souls Day (The Masquerade Ball)**

* * *

 **The Commander and His Rose**

"Alistair, you can't attend this year's Ball and that's final!" Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't the first time they'd argued about this, but the stubborn King just wouldn't listen.

"It's not like I'm helpless, Cullen. I'm a bloody Grey Warden! Skilled in battle with the scars to prove it. I'm not some delicate flower to be pampered and protected. This is the one night of the year that I get to go out as one of the people, to leave the weight of the crown behind, and just have some fun! Is that so much to ask?"

"You are our King. You have a duty to protect yourself for the sake of your kingdom."

Alistair scoffed. "King. Yeah, look at all the good that's got me. Sure, it was a better deal than having to live with Anora on the throne. But I can't do a damn thing without getting it signed in triplicate and that's only after it's been cleared to not offend anyone's delicate sensibilities." He sniffed derisively, "Wear this, your majesty. Don't eat that, your majesty. You should marry this snobbish little twit, because her family is wealthy and your children will be of good breeding, your majesty." He assumed his own voice again, tired and so very done, "I can't even have children, thanks to the darkspawn taint in my veins, so what does it fucking matter whom I choose to spend my life with?"

Sighing sympathetically, Cullen tried a different tactic, "Please, Alistair? If not for the throne, then do this for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. It's too dangerous for you to be out in such an open, indefensible, space right now. That last assassination attempt was way too close for comfort."

Alistair rubbed his shoulder at the reminder of the arrow he recently had to have removed.

"I need you to be safe, Alistair, but I also need help in keeping you that way. I currently have ravens out to Leliana, Varric, and Zevran to see if they can help me track down who might be responsible. In the meantime, I need you to stay out of the limelight."

Alistair walked over to the decanter and poured himself a drink. He understood Cullen's reticence to let him go. He wasn't only the best Commander in all of Thedas; he was his protector, his lover, his everything. Alistair just needed to make him understand. There was a way for him to attend the Ball, remain completely safe, and still enjoy the evening's festivities. "Cullen, you have to believe me, I'm not going into this blind. I have a plan that will keep my attendance secret as well as allow me to finally get that dance you promised me."

"You know very well that I don't dance in public, Alistair. And even with a mask, your physique is pretty recognizable; someone is bound to see through any disguise you come up with."

Alistair walked over and sat on Cullen's lap with a smirk. "You need to trust me."

Cullen's breath hitched as Alistair leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. "I do trust you."

"Please, my love, let me have this. No one will know it is me, I promise you."

"Well then, how will I recognize you?"

"Oh… you will know, my dearest. There will be no doubt." Alistair brought his lips to Cullen's again to still any future argument.

* * *

Cullen was nervous, but it didn't show. In his royal finery, he looked calm, cool, and collected; every bit the stoic Commander he worked so hard to portray. Scanning the area, he took in all the local residents of Denerim, trying to pinpoint his lover. So far, he'd seen nothing out of the ordinary for the occasion, and certainly hadn't located Alistair.

This was the one night of the year where the party was taken to the streets. The town square was decorated with magically twinkling lights and beautifully decorated to celebrate the season. Noble or street rat, all were welcome here, all were of equal status. Whoever you were in your everyday life, didn't matter once you put on your mask.

After almost two hours of deflecting dance offers and walking the perimeter of the square, Cullen was beginning to wonder if perhaps, Alistair changed his mind on coming to the Masquerade Ball.

Looking longingly up toward the castle, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Cullen stood nearly eye to eye with the tallest women he'd ever seen. She was dressed in a modest, floor length gown of the deepest blue. There were hand stitched silver roses adorning her ample bosom, which, on the otherwise simple garment, belied the care with which it was painstakingly made. Not a pauper then, but one of noble birth. He surmised, that hidden under that full skirt, must also be a pair of incredibly high heels for her to be matching Cullen in height.

"I hope I don't seem too presumptuous, Commander." The woman's voice barely carried in a soft, almost familiar, alto, "But you seem to be waiting for someone. Might I impose on you for a dance, while you wait for them?"

Her face was mostly obscured by an elaborate, black feathered mask. Her honey colored eyes and pink pouty lips, the only thing visible. Even her hair was covered by an elaborate coif with cascades of silk flowing down her back. She was attractive-as women went-curvy in all the appropriate places, soft spoken, perhaps a little shy... even sweet. Cullen hated to disappoint her. "Thank you for the offer ma'am, but I must decline."

She flipped out her lace fan and started waving it in front of her face, obscuring her from the other party goers as she leaned in, her voice dropping by nearly an octave, "What a pity, Commander. I was dearly hoping to dance slowly and intimately with you this evening. To feel your body pressed tightly against mine, not unlike last night in my quarters." She leaned back and batted her eyes coquettishly."

Cullen had to remind himself to breath, there was nothing in this current disguise that even hinted at who it might be. Gone was the stiff, royal posture and confident facade that Alistair donned once he excited his chambers every morning. In its place was a soft, voluptuous, woman, every mannerism and nuance, screamed high-born lady.

Seeing Cullen at a loss for words, Alistair continued once again in his well practiced, soft alto, "I've very much been looking forward to this night. It's all I'd hoped it would be. The punch is divine, there are candies and tarts of all my favorite varieties, and the table devoted to cheese is simply fit for a king." She winked mischievously, the first hint of Alistair peeking through the facade.

Cullen barely bit back a snort of laughter.

"Alas, if the all too serious, Commander, refuses to dance, perhaps he will take this gift as a small token of my affections." Reaching between herbreasts, she extracted a red rose and passed it over to Cullen.

If there was any doubt left before, there was none now. Alistair was always leaving him roses.

Accepting the beautiful flower, Cullen hid his small smile behind the act of inhaling its fragrant scent. "Might I have the pleasure of your name, m'lady?"

That familiar smile beamed from beneath the mask, "For tonight, perhaps you should call me, Rose."

"Rose, it is. And perhaps, I shall rethink my declination. Does the offer for a dance still stand?" Cullen bowed, taking her gloved hand in his and kissing the back of it.

Instead of an answer, Alistair curtsied prettily. The action looked so natural, well rehearsed. He would have to ask Alistair about that later. Leading her onto the dancefloor, Cullen swooped her into his arms as they began the intricate steps to the dance. Alistair followed Cullen's lead perfectly. Their bodies holding a respectful, public distance, while fluidly waltzing around the perimeter.

Cullen was stunned, no female had ever gotten his attention like this before. Though he knew it wasn't really a woman he held in his arms; by all outward appearances, it was. Whatever magic Alistair used to squeeze himself into his disguise, it managed to also give him both an ample bosom as well as full hips, so the illusion was more real. As they twirled around dancing, they made the image of the 'perfect' couple. Others became so enamored with the visual, they soon stopped dancing altogether and just watched.

Whispers could be heard as the duo gracefully navigated the dancefloor.

"Who is that the Commander is dancing with?"

"He turned me down for a dance, said he wasn't the dancing type. Whoever she is, must have something to offer that I don't, but who could it be?"

"I thought you said the Commander never dances at these things, he certainly looks happy to be dancing now."

"Wow, I didn't know he could do that!"

"Well, you know he's good with his swordwork, it shouldn't surprise you that he's got rhythm to dance as well."

"I've never seen her before."

"She's beautiful!"

"How can you tell, she's wearing a mask?"

"Well, I recognize most people here even with their masks, but she's just so…"

"Mysterious."

"Anyone who can catch the Commander's attention like that, must be someone important."

"Did it look like he was looking for someone earlier? Maybe he was waiting for her to arrive?"

"Do you think he invited her from elsewhere?"

"Could be."

As the song progressed, Alistair and Cullen's faces lit up with the knowledge that the ruse was working. Everyone's comments circled around the fact that there was an unknown woman at the Ball, Some of them were even surprised and outraged that said woman managed to succeed where everyone else failed.

When the song ended, Cullen bowed once again to his dance partner, offering his arm and leading her over to an empty table. "So, I suppose I owe you an apology."

"What is that, Commander? Did I just hear you say that… I was right?"

He laughed a full bellied, joyful laugh that rang through the already crowded square. Leaning closer to Alistair's ear he whispered, "You were absolutely right, my love. But now I fear that I have other worries than protecting you."

"Oh? And what might they be?"

"The crowd seems to be enamored with the unnamed beauty that seems to have caught my eye. I'm going to have some explaining to do later. Do you have a follow up story for me tucked into that pretty bodice of yours?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something. I heard someone say, that you invited me from out of town. Maybe Mia can assist with some of our creative storytelling to backup our tale."

Cullen nodded thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair. He spoke openly, knowing there were others listening, "My dearest Rose, you are looking even more lovely than the last time we met. Thank you for making the journey. I daresay, I've been looking forward to your arrival since your letter confirming your attendance to this year's ball."

Rose flipped her fan out once again, fanning away her blush. "Commander, you are quite the flatterer. Tell me, how is it that a strong, handsome, successful Commander-such as yourself-can still not be married."

Cullen dropped his eyes, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, "I became dedicated to my work, long ago. I might as well be married to him." He finished with a dry chuckle.

"Yes, I've heard that you are the ever present guardian to our dearest King. I trust he treats you well."

Without hesitation, Cullen looked deep into his partner's eyes, "Better than I ever thought I deserved. I am beyond happy here, and yes, his Majestytreats me exceptionally well."

"So you're saying that I'll never be able to woo you away from the Crown?"

"Never permanently, no. My loyalty lies beyond his Crown, m'lady. King Alistair and I have known each other since we were boys, I would laydown my life for him. I would hope that he knows that."

Rose's eyes softened at the admission, "I'm sure he does and would do no less for you." She grinned mischievously, "I've heard rumors though, he must be a handful."

"More than a handful some days," Cullen admitted with a grin, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

After they finished their drinks, a jauntier tune began playing and Cullen laughed at the melody. "Well, my dearest, Rose. I do believe that they're playing your song."

Listening to the music unfurl, Rose laughed as well. "Oh, it's The Remigold! I do believe I promised you this dance all those years ago. Care to join me?"

"Well, you did say that you'd dance it for me, and you are wearing a very pretty dress." Joy emanated from Cullen as he led Rose back to the dancefloor.

* * *

They danced until the last song ended. Cullen's attention was rapt. The novelty of being able to spend time with the man he loved, out in public, a blessed reprieve from the usual day to day secret they kept. Publicly, he was The King's Commander, his best friend, closest advisor, and personal security guard. The hidden door adjoining their rooms, made their true intimacy, easy to conceal.

* * *

Once a year, at the annual Masquerade Ball, they continue this public charade.

A mysterious visitor from out of town, doting on the usually stoic Commander.

They laugh freely, openly showing their affections, and dance until the music stops.

Where everyone watches and speculates about: The Commander and His Rose.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Seven days done, all ready?! - How did that happen? I have to say, this was my first event where I challenged myself to supply content for each of the days and I've had a blast doing it! My personal requirement, was that Alistair was somehow involved in each segment and boy did he get into some things I wasn't expecting! That cheeky boy. Thank you to those have been following along with each submission, or if you're just getting to these, please check out the rest of the series!

You can follow along with all the wonderful submissions (fan fiction and artwork alike) on Tumblr: dahalloween

* * *

This story is cross posted on both fanfiction as well as AO3. I am Aurlyn on Tumblr, come find me!  
Thank you all so much for your support!

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Thank you to the ever amazing Ponticle for being my guide and task master. ;)


End file.
